Tormenta nocturna
by Faby Hola
Summary: El verla crecer hiso que suegieran sentimientos en el, que nunca deseo pero su necesidad y egoismo la llevan a protegerla, aunque sepa en su interior que nunca sera para el o tal vez se equivoque solo del Destino lo dira.


Hoola gente bonita que lee por primera vez algo que yo escribo y gracias porlos que continuan con mis escritos.

Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano** la historia es mia jeje

**Espero les agrade su lectura, recuerden sus comentarios me dan fuerza para continuar jeje sin más disfruten.**

* * *

**_Tormenta nocturna_**

Aun no comprendía como fue que paso, sus ojos no cavia más que el horror, la desesperación y la tristeza, pero a la vez por parte de la luna el seguía sonriendo, no esperaba esta escena, no esperaba esta reacción, el lo sabia, pero se negaba ha ver la verdad. Si tan solo ese día hubiera sido diferente.

.

.

.

-Haru- escucho su nombre la castaña, la cual mantenía un semblante tranquilo, soltando un largo suspiro.

-Haru esta bien- dijo con tranquilidad mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lagrimas –Haru siempre estará bien- dijo con pesar, mientras se levantaba se acomodaba su ropa ya que el pasto se pego ha esta, mientras miraba el atardecer y se daba una vuelta y sonreía.

El verla con tanto dolor, su demacrado rostro por las lagrimas, corrido el rímel por los sollozos en silencio, y aun sonreía, mantenía esa calma que tanto la caracterizaba, mantenía esa sonrisa que ofrecía esperanza, hubiera deseado nunca vela así, deseando nunca sentir la aceleración de su corazón, ignorar sus nuevos sentimientos.

.

.

.

No comprendía como acepto ser la dama de compañía de Kyoko para la boda con Tsuna, pero que más podía esperar de la perfecta candidata a ser su esposa, resignada siempre sonrió, sus brazos brindaron cobijo y cuidado.

Ahí la veía nuevamente, sonriendo como siempre, en la cocina jugando con los infantes, mientras preparaba galletas, le gustaba contemplar esa escena, el lo sabia, ella no tenia lugar para el, todo lo que sentía era incorrecto, nunca pensó perder la cabeza por ella.

-Vamos Takeshi- sonreía Haru mientras tomaba del brazo al moreno, para que la acompañara a entrar a la casa del terror en Mafialandia.

En no comprendía, pero sintió ira en su interior, no mejor descritos celos, no había visto cuando la castaña, su Haru se había acercado tanto al guardián de la lluvia, tal vez si hubiera visto las señales, el ver como se alejaba poco a poco, ver como ya no iba con el a pedir consejo, como ya no se acercaba para ser el único para reconfortarla, nuevamente salía de su vida y esperaba que así fuera.

.

.

.

Había pasado el tiempo, y de nuevo la veía destrozada pero no lloraba como cuando lo hacia cuando era solo una niña, solo sonreía con ternura, tan madura, había crecido bien y daba un fuerte abrazo al guardián de la lluvia en su boda con Chrome, pero sus ojos deseaban felicidad y amor a la pareja, Tal vez era su oportunidad, tal vez todo lo que ha vivido la preparaba para que solo ha el la mirara, eso es el destino.

Destino, cruel palabra que conoció a su pesar; no era el, el único que esperaba, no era el único que vio crecer a primavera, no había más detrás de ella, pero no se permitirá perder de nuevo, era su momento era su oportunidad, buscaría una oportunidad.

-Perdón- escucho de sus labios rosados –Haru no siente lo mismo- dijo muy decaída, mientras lloraba –Hay alguien más- dijo con pesar, mientras las palabras que pronunciaba Haru le dolían más que a el mismo.

Fue mi culpa, ella me quería pero no de la misma forma, y yo fui una razón de la que llorara, no de dolor, sino de tristeza por no corresponderme, ella sufría por el, y se dio cuenta, solo tomo sus mentón, le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió confiado, sabia que había perdido, pero no permitiría que su gran amor llorara por su causa, no permitiría que de nuevo su rímel se corriera, no permitiría que el dolor embriagara su ser, ni corrompiera su alma, seguirían como si nada, el juraría protegerla de aquel que la hiciera sufrir.

.

.

.

El nunca espero verla llorar de nuevo, y menos de ese lugar, el solo buscaba relajarse despejarse, no creí que Tsuna a veces podía ser tan distraído, algo que no debía de extrañarle, pero solo decidió caminar por las calles de Italia, ahí la veía alguien se atrevió a golpearla, una bofetada había retumbado por todo el lugar, ella reclamaba un poco histérica, pero se calmo al sentir el golpe en su rostro, el llanto la inundo y salió corriendo, y la otra silueta, que sabia perfectamente quien era la seguía, el no se pudo detener, el tenia que ir a su rescate, el se juro así mismo protegerla.

La siguió ante un parque, el la había tomado bruscamente para darle un feroz beso, mientras ella trataba en vano zafarse, su mirada decía traición, dolor, tristeza y agonía, el no se detuvo afianzo su puño, hiso que la soltara y le dio un puñetazo.

La castaña solo se detuvo en seco mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pavimento, no sabia que responder solo la miro expectante, conteniendo la respiración.

El se acerco con porte fieme y sereno ha ayudarla a levantarse del frio suelo. Ella sonrió, una sonrisa que era solo para el, lo comprendió, ella nunca seria para el solo sonreía así para su amigo, más no para el amor.

No se dio cuando fue golpeado nuevamente, alejándolo de la castaña.

-Lo sabia- grito- siempre lo supe, pero lo negabas, me engañabas con el-vocifero con ira y rabia –Eres una maldita, diciéndome que me amas, que no hay nadie más- dijo amargadamente –por el querías romper, por el estos e fue a la mierda- dijo con desanimo.

El se refería a el, ha nadie más, ella al fin lo amaba, tubo que esperar mucho tiempo pero ella al fin lo había escogido, no pudo evitar sonreír, un pudo sentirse más feliz.

-Te equivocas, no hay nadie más, Haru te ama, con locura- dijo la castaña con desesperación –si quería que todo cambiara, era por que Haru espera casarse contigo por que te ama- dijo sonriendo – por que nuestro amor…- no termino de decir nada cuando una bofetada se escucho nuevamente.

-Eres una maldita, mira que mentirme, frente a tu amante, eres una zorra sin escrúpulos- decía con odio en su mirada, solo callo reprimiendo el sollozo, las lagrimas de dolor.

-Gokudera, te pido que no le hables así en mi presencia- dijo el con tono serio, si su corazón estallo en mil pedazos con lo que decía ella, perola seguía amando con todo fervor.

-Tu cállate Reborn, estoy arto de tu maldita mentira- grito el peli plateado –Esa mujer mintió, me engaño contigo y aquí la prueba, por mi puedes quedarte con ella – decía mientras lo señalaba –Ella es una maldita bruja, una zorra, una traidora…- no continuo con sus gritos.

-Cállate- exigió Reborn, mientras recibía una sonrisa sínica –he dicho que te calles o te obligo a cerrar esa maldita boca-amenazo mientras león se convertía en su fiel revolver.

Gokudera lo reto con la mirada, la tensión podía romperse en cualquier momento, Reborn disparo, el sonido del estruendo se escucho, y la sangre emano.

Su amada y querida Haru soltó, ella recibió el impacto.

Aun no comprendía como fue que paso, sus ojos no cavia más que el horror, la desesperación y la tristeza, pero a la vez por parte de la luna el seguía sonriendo, no esperaba esta escena, no esperaba esta reacción, el lo sabia, pero se negaba ha ver la verdad.

Gokudera salió corriendo en busca de ayuda, yo no espere por ella, tome a Haru entre mis brazos y el corrió con ella.

.

.

.

Tal vez el destino pone jugadas muy malas, pero también muy buenas, esa noche se maldecía por el daño causado, y por su egoísmo, escapar con ella, eso le había causado casi la muerte, pero quería alejarla, quería salvarla, aun si eso significara desaparecer del mundo, sin dejar huella alguna… pero ahora era feliz, Haru lloro por mucho tiempo por las palabras de Gokudera, fue muy duro para el, pero logro hacerla sonreír nuevamente; logro enamorarla, los recuerdos seguían pero el también, al lado de quien ama, el era feliz, lejos de la mafia lejos de Vongola, lejos de Italia, el era feliz con Haru y su pequeña hija Aoi, que sin duda se parecía a su abuela Lavina, dejo la culpa para enfocarse en la felicidad que vivía.

* * *

A que nadie se esperaba eso verdad jeje esperoles haya gustado a mi me encato,la verdd queria hacer un final más dramatico donde Reborn se volvia loco muajaja pero no pude

en fin noticias para mis queridas lector s

* Si va a tener** segunda **parte** dulce paradoja engañosa **si aplausos pero vendra hasta abril u.u no me maten lo se pero les traigo tres opciones ha escoger para la continuacion de una nueva tenmporada n.n

1.- Continuar **Hoja en Blanco, **que he de decir la verdad no estoy muy inspirada perosilo piden yo la termino rapido para esta temporada.

2.- Un nuevo fic tictulado **el secreto del cerezo en primavera **sinopsis el amor de ella y el era prohibido, pero aun asi cruzaron fronteras, nunca pensaron el futuro que les esperara, la muerte surgio del amor, solo una maldicion, todolo que lo rodea esta destinado al fracaso. Les digo una cosa si adoraron Hoja en blanco amaran esta es total misterio y Romance hasta no más.

3.- Un nuevo fic titulado **¿quien es Natsume? **sinopsis Haru estaba cansada que simpre se quedara atras, que sus amigas se conformaran con esperar en el hospitral y los vongola la vieran como una mujer debil, pero lucharia por demostrarles que ella puede ser más fuerte aun si significa engañarlos y deseparecer para darle vida ha Natsume.

Tienen sus opciones así que ha votar si no ps ya lo decidire a ver que pasa pero quiero saber que piensan ustedes vamos diganme nos vemos n.n linta tarde, noche o dia y EXITO!


End file.
